Жить без тебя не могу
by Superbi Sirena
Summary: Братья Элрики приезжают к Винри. Всё ли будет так, как обычно?


- Эд, скажи на милость, как тебя угораздило в очередной раз сломать свою автоброню?! Ты вообще мою работу не ценишь!

Винри, недовольно бурча подобные упреки себе под нос, готовила всё для того, чтобы починить руку стального алхимика. Эдвард Элрик уже привык не пререкаться и всего лишь ждал, пока мисс Рокбелл начнет им заниматься. Девушка, с грохотом отпустив ящик с инструментами на стол, начала копаться в них:

- Вот клянусь, последний раз это делаю! Последний, слышишь, последний раз! Можешь хоть на коленях ползать, но будешь искать другого мастера!

Резко отойдя от инструментов, Винри подошла к Эду и стала осматривать повреждения.

- Опять всё в кашу, - вздохнула она. – Ты хотя бы пытаешься беречь свою руку?

- Я пытаюсь. А вот гомункулам на это как-то мягко говоря плевать, - буркнул в ответ старший брат Элрик, даже не смотря в сторону юной механицы.

Винри, продолжая что-то бурчать и ругаться, снова вернулась к инструментам. Несомненно, она была рада, что Эд и Ал вернулись и что с ними всё хорошо, и ей абсолютно всё равно было на то, сколько гаек и болтов тратить на старшего брата. Но как же сильно сжималось ее сердце от мысли о том, что вместо механической руки так же сильно мог быть переломан сам Эдвард. Скрывать нечего, Винри Рокбелл была влюблена, влюблена безгранично и бесповоротно, каждый взгляд и каждая улыбка Эдо-куна вызывала в ней неописуемую бурю эмоций и только эти мелочи давали желание жить. Девушка-механик и подумать боялась о том, что когда-нибудь ее драгоценного мальчишки-алхимика могло бы просто не стать, и лишь поэтому сейчас так ругала его.

Ближе к вечеру, когда установка новой автоброни была закончена, Винри уже не излучала такую злость и ярость, как утром. Она вполне спокойно сидела с Эдом за столом и даже разговаривала с ним, не употребляя каких-то резких выражений.

- Вот ты приехал, когда тебе автоброня была нужна. А о том, чтобы приехать просто так и навестить, посмотреть, как мы живем, ты даже не думаешь, - капризным голосом заявила она, кладя руки и голову на стол.

- Ты так говоришь, будто я просто не хочу этого. В конце концов я не от свободного времени так подолгу скитаюсь.

- Ну можно же выделить хоть один день на то, чтобы завернуть к нам. Может я тут уже умерла, а ты так и не знаешь.

- Винри, хватит чушь молоть! – Эд внезапно вспылил. – Ты упрекаешь меня, словно я вовсю отнекиваюсь сюда приезжать!

- Эдвард, я просто начинаю волноваться и скучать по тебе... и Алу!

Выражение лица старшего Элрика сменилось ухмылкой:

- Неужели прям так скучаешь?

Мисс Рокбелл почувствовала, что ее щеки начинают пунцоветь, и сама она не знала, от чего. Но еще больше она покраснела, когда ее мечта и смысл жизни подошел к ней и коснулся своими губами ее пухлых губок.

- Приятно слышать, - донесся после этого до ее ушей столь родной голос стального алхимика. Парень продолжал тепло ухмыляться, он сейчас так близко, ближе, чем когда-либо до того...

- Поздно уже. Я к себе пойду, - быстро выпалила Винри, вставая и всё еще краснея, как вареный рак, и убежала в свою комнату.

«Он меня поцеловал... Не по-настоящему, не по-взрослому, но поцеловал, боже, боже, боже, как я счастлива» - крутилось в голове девушки. Она упала на свою кровать, сжимая в объятиях подушку и глупо смеясь. Винри даже не услышала тихий скрип двери и очнулась лишь тогда, когда чья-то рука, поразительно холодная и тяжелая, провела по ее голове, и чей-то голос не произнес:

- Сказала что к себе, и даже не попрощалась нормально.

Девушка кинула быстрый взгляд на Эдварда, пришедшего к ней в комнату.

- Эд! Тебя стучаться не учили?!

- Я стучал, но ты не слышала. Кажется, ты была в своем мирке, - усмехнулся старший Элрик, заставляя механицу вновь покраснеть.

- Раз не отвечают, значит нужно ждать!

- Ты мне ничего важного сказать не хочешь?

Эд будто не слышал, что ему сказала девушка. Он смотрел в ее глаза, ожидая ответа, о котором уже догадался, но который желал услышать.

- Я... Нет, Эдвард!

- Правда? Так ты не объяснишь мне причину, по которой ты так покраснела?

- Нет!

- А если подумать!

Тут Винри уже не выдержала и выкрикнула:

- Я тебя люблю! Доволен?! Всё, а теперь иди!

- Я не хочу никуда идти, - сильные руки, теплая и холодная, обняли девушку, заставляя ее трепетать, а губы Эда накрыли ее собственные, вовлекая в настоящее единение душ, которого Винри так долго ждала.

Срываемая в спешке одежда, прикосновения, ласки и поцелуи, собственные стоны, которые Винри слышала словно со стороны. Тихий шепот, желание большего, мольбы и просьбы, внезапно острая боль, которая вскоре сменилась наслаждением. Толчки и снова стоны, воздух становится будто наэлектризован, все чувства накалены до предела, ощущения сливаются в причудливый микс, готовый вырваться из тела взрывом... Тело парня обессилено падает рядом с Винри, после себя оставляя только непередаваемый и неповторимый приятный осадок эмоций.

- Я уж думал, ты не признаешься... – пробормотал Эд, тяжело дыша.

- Что, всё ждал, когда же можно будет использовать мое тело? – беззлобно прошептала Винри.

- Нет. Просто не хотел первым признаваться, что жить без тебя не могу.


End file.
